


“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

by Bates



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FBI Agent Sam, M/M, PWP, Slight D/s Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>35. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” + Sabriel</p><p>Sam needs to get ready for work, but Gabriel in his stupid suit jacket may just be a tid bit too distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttsp8jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsp8jr/gifts).



“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Sam sat across the room, his eyes fixed on Gabriel as he stood in the door opening of their bedroom, his FBI suit draped on his shoulders. If he was honest, it looked just a  _little_ bit ridiculous, with the sleeves covering his hands. The shirt reached his knees and  _oh._ ****

“Maybe _I_ don’t _want_ to.” Gabriel actually had the dignity to _smirk_ at him. “Maybe I had another plan for tonight.” His hands played with the tie. “What do you say?”

They had another hour before they had to get ready, so they _could_.

“Come on Sammish. What do you think huh?” Gabriel strolled closer, stepping just in reach, just close enough for Sam to pull him on his lap, just close enough to touch.

“I think you should shut up.”

“Really now?”

“Yes.” Sam pulled him closer by the tie, giving his boyfriend just a minute to sit down on his lap before kissing him hungrily. “I can’t kiss you if you are talking.” He let his hands play with the bottom part of Gabriel’s hair, lips sliding to his ear to nibble on his earlobe. “We should be quick but, maybe we _should_ be late. Take my time with you.” This hand slid down, resting against the clumsily tied tie. “Make you fall apart. For coming in like that.”

“Sam,” Gabriel half wined. It was no more than a whisper, no more than breath against his neck. Sometimes, being taller than the other man really had his advantages.

“Tell me what you want babe. I’ll make it good.” His hands took off his tie gently, fingers undoing the buttons one by one. “Is this what you want? Want me to undress you?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel was breathing hard, his erection pressing against Sam’s hip. He just chuckled and continued, undoing the buttons of Gabriel’s shirt and letting it slide down his arms. “Bed?”

“Bed.” Gabriel slid of his lap, all but dragging him along. “Sit down.” Sam ordered his boyfriend to sit down on the edge of the bed before he sat down in front of him, unbuckling the dress pants and slowly dragging the zipper down. Gabriel half choked on his breath. “I’ll make it good babe. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://imaginecas.tumblr.com/post/121422731000/omg-there-so-many-good-ones-to-choose-between-but)


End file.
